Lindsay McCabe (Earth-616)
; co-owner of the Princess Bar in Madripoor. | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = San Francisco; formerly Madripoor, Los Angeles, California | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Private investigator (formerly) actress, bartender | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Long Island, New York State | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Carmine Infantino | First = Spider-Woman #14 | Last = Savage Wolverine Vol 1 12 | HistoryText = Lindsay McCabe grew up in Long Island, New York. She left the state when she pursued an acting career while working various jobs, including bartending. After moving to Los Angeles, Lindsay enjoyed a modest amount of success as a B-movie actress. Lindsay even starred in her own short-lived TV series. Searching for experiences to hone her acting skills, Lindsay sought treatment at the Hatros Clinic, a center for emotional studies founded by a renowned pop-psychologist. During a therapy group, Lindsay met Jessica Drew, who was secretly Spider-Woman. Lindsay stood out in Jessica's life as the first woman who didn't show over hostility to her in reaction to Jessica's superhumanly acute "alarm" pheromones. They became fast friends when Lindsay defended Jessica from the group in a hostile therapy session and encouraged her to leave the clinic. The two spent time together and eventually became best friends. When Lindsay received an offer to study in the San Francisco Repertory Theatre, she invited Jessica to move in as her new roommate. Jessica accepted and the two thrived in the new city. During this time, Lindsay discovered the truth about Jessica's double-life but chose to avoid confronting her friend with the truth. Lindsay honored Jessica's need for privacy by keeping the secret about her Spider-Woman activities. When Lindsay suffered near-fatal injuries protecting one of Jessica's clients from the terrorist Viper, Jessica broke and told her the truth. Since Lindsay's recovery forced her to postpone acting studies, she worked as office help in Jessica's private investigation firm. Lindsay stuck by Jessica when she lost her spider-powers after a deadly encounter with immortal sorceress Morgan le Fay. Lindsay even supported Jessica's decision to harbor the X-Men while they recuperated from a fierce battle with the Beyonder. While the X-Men were there, Lindsay was endangered in a battle between the X-Men and Freedom Force, when she climbed up on a roof to rescue her cat. Lindsay was saved by the X-Man Shadowcat. Over time, Lindsay graduated from "office help" to "business partner", becoming a detective in her own right. When Jessica was possessed by a demonic sword in Madripoor, Lindsay teamed up with the Silver Samurai and Wolverine to save her best friend. The women remained in Madripoor as active detectives and occasionally helped Wolverine. At one point, Jessica was kidnapped by an other-dimensional entity and Lindsay petitioned Julia Carpenter, the second Spider-Woman, to aid the rescue effort. Jessica was freed and in turn rescued Lindsay and Spider-Woman from the mystic realm. Lindsay McCabe's current activities and whereabouts are unknown. | Powers = No known powers. | Abilities = Stunt-woman; skilled with handguns and rifles. | Strength = Normal human female with moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Actors